


Tubbed

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [154]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9525044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux's taste in bathing is not decadent enough, according to Kylo.





	

“Kylo, I really don’t have time,” Hux says, tugging his gloves loose, throwing them onto the table.   


“You have a _tub_.”  


“It came with the room.”  


“You. _Have. A. Tub. Hux.”_  


“Does. Speaking. Slowly. Make. Things. More. True?”  


Kylo folds his arms over his chest in the way he only does when he’s trying not to smash something up. Hux has grown to understand the Body Language of Kylo Ren, and he knows he can’t just breeze through this.

“Kylo,” he tries, in a sort-of-conciliatory tone. “I’m busy.”  


“You can work in the tub, but I’m not going to let you. Get naked. Give me an hour. _Trust_ me.”  


Hux does trust him is the problem. “…an hour?”

“An hour.”  


***

Getting naked is not the problem, though Hux looks at the full tub and wonders how it could possibly be sanitary, to sit in your filth? At least with a sonic - or even a shower - the grime was pushed off and away. Here you steep in your own juices. 

Also, what if it’s too hot? What if it burns his skin? He can’t easily up or down it like he can in a shower. 

 _ALSO also -_ what the hell are those _bubbles_ in aid of? Are they scum? Is the oily residue from some long-dead General who sat in there? Why does it smell like flowers, and why has Kylo dimmed the lights?

Hux glares, and Kylo holds his hand out gentlemanly. With a sigh, he takes it, and puts his first foot in. 

Unsurprisingly, his foot then comes out. It’s far too hot! Is he trying to murder him with a bathtub?

Kylo leans, and turns on the cold tap. He spurts a hefty dose out, and then guides Hux to get into the slightly cooler water. This part doesn’t hurt, and little by little he allows himself to be lowered. He still cups his cock just to make sure it doesn’t get burned, and then he sits down at last.

The heat is all-pervasive, and deeper than a shower. It’s like being wrapped in a soaking wet, almost-scalding blanket. The bubbles smell even stronger from this close, and he scoops up a handful, admiring the colours.

“Lean back, and relax,” Kylo says. “If it gets too cold, there’s a control on the side… you can reheat, and you can also set off the jets.”  


“…jets?”  


Kylo pushes something, and all of a sudden Hux shrieks in confusion because a jet of air goes perilously close to making him unfaithful to his Knight. 

“You can control their flow here,” Kylo says, pointing. “I’ll let you get comfortable, and you can call me to come through and wash your hair and rinse you down.”  


“…o-kay?” It’s not bad, actually, when he puts the bubbles on a less penetrating intensity, and sets a mild heat pulsing through near his buttocks. He holds onto the handrails and leans back, letting the water lap around his shoulders.  


“Call me,” Kylo repeats, and kisses his forehead. “And enjoy this: you deserve it.”  


An hour. Yep. He can cope with an hour, he thinks, and lets the water lap and lick him clean. (Ish.)


End file.
